dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell Jr.
|Race=Bio-Android |Date of birth=May 26, Age 767 |Date of death=May 26, Age 767 (escaped from Hell)Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter, 2007 Age 790 |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Androids |FamConnect= Cell (parent) }} Cell Jr. (セルJr., Seru Junia) was an offspring of Cell. They were asexually produced from Cell's tail, through cellular mitosis.Capsule Corporation database, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 According to Cell himself, each Cell Junior he produced, had his power and abilities. Appearance Basically, in terms of appearance, Cell Juniors are the same as Cell in his Perfect form, the main differences being that they are both smaller and blue albeit from the looks of the two smaller off-shooting sections on the head go straight into the air, black wings, purple lines on the cheeks, yellow ears, pink eyes, and purple veins on the body. They also do not have stingers on their backs as Cell does, which renders them unable to absorb other beings. They all have skills similar to that of Perfect Cell himself, but they have far less endurance and are not shown doing regeneration. However, their power and stamina more than makes up for their drawbacks against most opponents. Personality Similar to very young children, Cell Juniors are curious, playful and do not express any sense of remorse. They are obedient to Cell's orders and actively enjoy toying with their opponents, as well as drawing them in with taunts. Akin to Cell, they are very confident of their abilities in battle. When faced by a difficult opponent, however, they will resort to attack in numbers and use all of their genetically inherited techniques. They are normally eager to fight, but are prone to panic and fear if an enemy can withstand their combined might and, as a last resort, will try to escape desperately. Biography Cell Saga The Cell Juniors are created during the Cell Games, after Gohan tells Cell that when he is angry, his power greatly increases. In order to infuriate Gohan enough to release his hidden potential and provide a true challenge, he has them attack Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha. The Cell Juniors are extremely mighty and have strength comparable to Super Saiyan Vegeta and Future Trunks. They crush most of the Z Fighters without fighting seriously; two of them easily beat on Tien and Yamcha (one of them even brutally and readily breaks Yamcha's arm), another two beat on Krillin and an exhausted Goku from his fight with Cell. Three of them stand up on par with Piccolo, Vegeta, and Future Trunks and inflict considerable amounts of damage, at some points shifting the battle to their favor and slightly overpower them briefly. One is even strong enough to catch Vegeta's Final Flash and throw the attack to the side (this is in a filler portion of the anime). However, after Gohan becomes infuriated by the Cell Juniors' assault on the Z Fighters, coupled with Cell's killing of Android 16, his hidden powers awaken and he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, allowing him to easily slaughter all of the Cell Juniors one by one with effortless blows, shocking the Z Fighters and enraging Cell. Before being killed, one attempts to stave off Gohan by holding Krillin hostage with the threat that it will kill Krillin should Gohan step any closer or attack it, although this fails due to Gohan's speed in this form allowing him to both save Krillin and evade the Cell Jr.'s attempted attack on Gohan afterwards. Video game stories ''Dragon Ball Online The Cell Jrs. have counterparts in Dragon Ball Online named Cell-X Jrs., as they are the perfect offspring of Cell-X. They are green rather than blue. Power ;Manga and Anime According to Perfect Cell himself, each Cell Jr. has his power and abilities; though they appear to be far less durable than the real Cell, and also seemingly possess no regenerative abilities or the power to survive life-threatening wounds like Cell can due to his DNA from Piccolo and Frieza. The Cell Juniors are strong enough that in the manga, the only Z Fighters able to hold their own in battle against them are Super Saiyan Future Trunks and Vegeta (Goku was left to battered and exhausted from his previous fight against Cell and in the anime Piccolo also manages to fight them using strategy), though even the two Super Saiyans are defeated by the small Bio-Androids. The Cell Jr.s are easily decimated by Gohan while he is in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Each one was completely vaporized by one shot from Gohan. ;Statements by author and guidebooks Daizenshuu 7 states that the Cell Jrs. have equal power to the likes of Goku, Vegeta and Trunks at the time. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Blasting Beam' – An orange energy wave attack used against Gohan. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Finger Laser' – Cell Jr. can shoot a laser out of his finger. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, and as normal Ki Blasts in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Renzoku Energy Dan' – One of Cell Junior's techniques in Super Butōden 2. *'Finger beam' - Used in LSW, possibly it's Freeza's Death Beam (Which Cell uses on Gohan) *'Destructo Disc' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Krillin's Destructo Disc. It was used against Gohan only in the anime, and also in video games (such as in Super Butouden 2). Assuming they have it based on theire Freeza or Vegeta cells (but since the anime adds other cells (like Tien's) it seems they have it from Krillin's cells) *'Genki Dama' - Goku's move. While not used anywhere yet, LSW hidden sprites revealed this move http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8dhw3wU7M1rp4xn2o1_500.png *'Tri-Beam' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Tien's Tri-Beam. They use it against Gohan only in the anime. *'Special Beam Cannon' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. It is use against Gohan in the anime, as well as in Super Butōden 2 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Cell Jr.'s Blast Spark in Battle of Z. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – One of Cell Jr's many ultimate attacks. This technique has the user unleash a barrage of energy blast one after another. *'Kamehameha' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Goku's Kamehameha. **'Super Kamehameha' – An advanced version of the Kamehameha. While never used in the anime or manga, the attack is their ultimate technique in Super Butōden 2, the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Cell Junior Dance' – A team combo used by Cell and the Cell Juniors in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Diving Kick Combo' – Cell Jr. drops out of the air with a kick, hits two more times, and then flies back up into the air with another kick. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Double Kick' – Cell Jr. jumps towards, evading the opponent's attack, and kicks twice. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Innocence Rush' – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Innocence Tackle - Cell Jr's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Face Slap' – A physical hit used by a Cell Jr. against Goku. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Triangle Kick' – Cell Jr. flies diagonally upwards with a kick, then drops straight down and slide back to his original position with another kick. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Reverse Diving Kick Flurry' – Cell Jr. quickly rushes past his opponent, jump in the air, then return with Flying Kicks. Used in Super Butōden 2. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. They release a small burst of energy around them for minor protection. *'Solar Flare' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. They flash a bright light around themselves, blinding the opponent, and disabling Lock-On for a few seconds. Most likely got it from Goku's and Tien Shinhan's cells *'Hi-Tension' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Villainous Mode' – The Cell Jrs. are given the Villainous Mode power up by Towa in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. While using this power up their eyes glow red, and they gain a purple and black aura. *''Cell Juniors can extend their finger nails to great lengths, and are sharp enough to cause severe damage; as implied when one of them tried to threaten Gohan to back off lest Krillin end up killed.'' *'Attack Altercation and Redirection' – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponents attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. A Cell Jr. uses this to catch Vegeta's Final Flash, mold it into a sphere of energy, and then fire it away. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (Support-type Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' (Enemies) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' (Cell-X Jrs.) *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Variations In Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, stronger red Cell Jrs. appear alongside the regular blue Cell Jrs. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, there are three types of Cell Jr.: the regular blue ones, the yellow ones who have medium power, and the red Cell Jrs. who are the strongest. In Dragon Ball Online, Cell-X can create Cell-X Jrs.; they are similar to regular Cell Jrs. but are dark green in color rather than blue, their heads are spikier, and they have yellow eyes with glowing red pupils. Voice actors *Japanese: Yūsuke Numata (Dragon Ball Z "uncredited") Takahiro Fujimoto (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Raging Blast 2) Bin Shimada (Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden 2), Shigeru Nakahara, (Dragon Ball Z the legend), & Hirotaka Suzuoki (Budokai series till Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *FUNimation dub: Justin Cook *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Carlos Falat and Gabriel Noya Trivia *A slight error was made in the number of Cell Juniors that Gohan kills in the anime episode "Awakening". If one counts them in the episode, Toei had Gohan kill eight Cell Juniors, even though Cell only creates seven; this error is not present in the original manga or the Dragon Ball Z Kai redub. However, a possible explanation might be that one of the Cell Juniors used Tien's Multi-Form technique to split in two, and then used the Tri-Beam (which is a technique used by the Cell Juniors only in the anime). *In the dubbed anime, they are said to have the same strength as Perfect Cell himself, albeit with substantially less durability (this claim never being made in the manga). *The Tri-Beam is the only attack that the Cell Juniors use that Cell himself is never shown using onscreen. Suprisly Cell having Tien Shinhan's cells is anime only. *The Cell Juniors, the Bio-Men, and the Saibamen share similarities. All come in groups, are short and about the same height as one another; they each pose a moderate threat at their introductions, but are easily disposed of later. However, unlike the Bio-Men and Saibamen, the Cell Juniors are all able to speak in the anime and one of them has a single line in the manga (like Kid Buu and Evil Buu are in the same series but not the manga), though they do so very rarely (the bulk of their lines as well as their only line in the manga consists of "over here" though they also say the names of their attacks and yell "come get me"). *In video games (Super Butōden 2, the ''Budokai'' series, the Budokai Tenkaichi series), a blue Cell Jr.-type of color pattern can be used as an alternate version of Cell in Duel, Practice and World Tournament mode. *In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, the Capsule Corporation database describes the Cell Juniors as being created through cellular mitosis. Gallery See also *Cell Jr. (Collectibles) References es:Cell Jr. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Androids Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters